


Decision

by suicidallyreckless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidallyreckless/pseuds/suicidallyreckless
Summary: Lucius and Harry share a tense dinner while an unanswered question hangs over them.





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Originally just a text prompt for a writing exercise, I thought the end result was interesting enough to post. This could be part of a longer fic someday, you never know.

The dining hall in Malfoy Manor held a dark resplendence suitable only to its owner. High ceiling, rich wood, and a long table stretched from end to end. Magic had set the table, cooked the food, lit the candles. Inside the men partaking of a solemn dinner, however, worked something else entirely.

Harry edged his steak around his plate. He had told Lucius he wasn't hungry, but here they were. Obviously, it was a diversion from the question ringing through the air. In all his time inside this house, even Harry had learned to decode a move or two.

Lucius ate like he did everything else: coldly and with elegant precision. Harry watched him through his brow, careful not to make a sound while Lucius sipped wine and sliced his food. He looked fine. Not at all preoccupied or disturbed. 

The gnawing pain in Harry's stomach worsened, and he couldn't take it anymore.

“Well?” he asked.

Lucius made eye contact, raised his brow. “Yes?”

“You've decided,” said Harry. “You know.”

“Yes.” He went back to his meal.

Harry took a deep breath through his nose. “And?”

“It may upset you,” said Lucius, “but I'm going to marry her.”

Harry dropped his fork and stood from the table. Lucius met his eye again, and they went still. Harry thought he might combust looking into that face—that stern, impenetrable expression. Had it been years ago at Hogwarts, he would have. 

He'd meant to leave the room when he stood, but his feet were rooted to the floor. He didn't know which charm Lucius had cast without speaking, only that it had worked. 

“Why does this bother you?” Lucius asked.

“She's my _friend_ ,” said Harry. 

“You say that as if it wasn't her idea.” He leaned back in his seat, elbow propped on the armrest. “What's your real answer?”

Blood burned underneath Harry's skin. He kept quiet.

Lucius left his chair in a single movement, slowly making his way towards Harry. His boots clipped on the polished stone floor. His fingertips trailed on the tablecloth, and Harry felt them trace down his spine. Harry inhaled as he drew close. Closer. 

Lucius' robes grazed Harry's shirt, lips skirted over his ear. “We discussed this.”

Harry tried to bite it back. Worked his throat to keep the word down. “Please.”

The side of Lucius' head pressed gently into Harry's temple. Harry closed his eyes, hand drifting up Lucius' stomach, chest, neck. They remained there, gripped and tense, for too many seconds to count. 

Lucius turned and pulled away, but Harry saw them—those glassy eyes—and could no longer stand. He fell into his seat as Lucius returned to his. A few moments later it was as it had begun, with one irrevocable difference. 

Lucius could no longer eat.


End file.
